


Our dying love (ON HOLD)

by Alies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cancer, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alies/pseuds/Alies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since Levi was diagnosed with lung cancer. Some call it a miracle that his lungs are still functioning; Levi calls it a curse. With his cancer, he is not able to go outside and back into the world. In those fours years he has barely stepped outside if his hospital room. No one comes to visit, except for the doctors, nurses; and a few people that he is forced to share a room with. He hates every single one of them, and tries his hardest to ignore all of them. He remains emotionless and cold-hearted. That's until a brunette, bright eyed boy with brain tumors, and blindness comes in. The boy seems to be creeping in to Levi's heart, and brain, by every passing day. He does his best to remain as he his, but how much longer with he be able to keep that up. How long with it take this boy to brake down, Levi's walls and gain his trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be updates hopefully every week or so. With school it's going to be tough, but i'm counting on myself. Feel free to comment, and tell me about how i do with the story so far; This is my first time that I'm trying to make a good story.

It’s been 4 years since I was diagnosed with lung cancer. The stupid thing is from fucking father, at least that’s what they believe. He was always smoked around me and my mother. My lungs were already at risk as is, but thanks to him and my own stupidity they got worse over time and finally it started to affect me. It would be him too, the one person that left after my mother died, he ruined my life completely. Now my life consists of lying in a gross hospital bed, eating disgusting hospital food, not being able to breathe, and almost dying every other day. My life is a disaster, and to put on with all this crap; the shitty organ donors can't find me a new set of lungs. No one has been compatible with me. It's a fucking pain.

This fucking life truly sucks, I never get go outside, can’t even go outside of my room unless I’m lucky. The only people that I get to see are, doctors, nurses, and a bunch of shitty pests that come in. Not that I've like people anyways, I'm what you call cold-hearted and anti-social. All the pests that do come in every once in a while, are a pain in my ass. Broken bones, flu, slit wrists, all different kinds of incidences. I've met a few of them and actually got to know a few of them personally. It was shit, one girl that came in; she was around the same age as me, we started to become friends. She was in the hospital for 4 weeks, in that time she never told me what was wrong with her. She always said, "You'll find out soon, stop worrying about me, you have your own problems right now." I waited, and waited and waited... 

By the time i was out of one of the big surgeries i had, she was gone. She died of a rare disease, the doctors told me that they couldn't help her any longer. That they only could watch and get her comfortable for death. I hated them, they did nothing to help..... They let her die....... I'll never forget them, she was a shinning star in my life; even if i didn't love her in a romantic way. I loved her as my sister.After she died and others came to replace her; they kept telling me their life stories…………..unfortunately, but I never listened. I told myself that i couldn't get involved in anyone's life, not again. Luckily, They all usually stayed for short periods of time, a week or two at the latest. 

“Hey Shorty~!” Hanji, one of my doctors and an old high school friend of mine, shows up in my door with her clipboard and a new bag of clear fluid. “How are you today?” She unattached the old bag and attached the new one, throwing the empty one away.

Slowly I pulled down my oxygen mask that was over my mouth, “Same as always, in pain….. But still living….” She nods slowly as I put my mask back on trying to take a deep breath. My lungs make it so I can’t even breathe long without the mask, I can’t even talk with the mask on. So I can't talk much and for long periods of time. She nods and writes something on her clipboard paper.

“Pain still at 4-5?” I shake my head point up to the ceiling. “Higher? 6-7?” She seemed shocked, I nod the pain these days are getting worse i guess. My morphine is running very high; my body can’t take much more of this. “Okay that’s not very good. Anyways…." she paused, "I know how you don’t like people in the room with you because they annoy you. BUT! Someone came in an hour ago. The poor boy fainted and we found out that he has brain tumors. We need to put him in this room to free up room in the ER. Plus, he can't really see right now..... Please and thank you!” I reached for my mask to yell at her, but she shook her head, putting out a hand to stop me. “Nope! You have to keep that on silly head. We don't need your pain rising any higher than what it already is. You can only take about 200 milligrams, that’s as much as we can illegal give you. So for now on use the whiteboard, got it?” Damn.....

“Your medicine will make you a little sleepy like always; and just so you know when the boy come in he will be asleep. His boss says that he hasn’t gotten some sleep in a while. Plus, he will probably annoy you.” She looked at the clipboard again, her happy smiled dropped to a frown. That means not very nice news. “The lungs came back as a negative again, sorry… BUT! I Will keep try though Levi! I promise we will get you up and running again.”She left after that, knowing that I needed sometime alone to process everything before the brat came to the room. 

Just like always my medicine started to make me drowsy and I dozed off. I never knew if I was really asleep, it was like I was half asleep the whole time. That was until I was woken up with a shout, “Hello? Where am I?!” I looked the the left of my bed and saw that a brunette boy was lying next to me awake. He sat up from his bed and looked around. I pushed the button on my remote to call my nurse to the room. “What is going on?!” He was starting to panic, his heart monitor was going off. All the noise was giving me a damn head ache.

Screw it Hanji, if this shitty brat won’t shut the hell up, I'll make him. Sitting up I swung my legs over, and removed my oxygen mask. “Shut the hell up! You'r giving me a damn head ache. You are in a hospital dumb ass! You’re…. Boss called….you in.” I can’t breathe; my hand dropped the mask around my neck, And I fell to the ground. 'Damn! I’m going to die because of this stupid brat.' My vision was fading in and out and my lungs were screaming. My head started to pound as all I heard was the beeping of my own heart monitor and lots of screaming. My vision started fading and the pain started getting worse by the second. I felt someone pick me up and lay me on the bed, I was forced on my back and a tube was shoved down my throat. It hurt like hell but, I was finally breathing again. My lungs and head were hurting still as i tried to catch my breath. My eyes were getting heavy, I knew I shouldn’t close them but it was getting a little hard to.

“Levi come on!! Don’t close those silver eyes yet. You’ve got to keep them open; we need to make sure you are alright! Then you can fall asleep…. Come on Levi just a little longer.” Hanji squeezes my hand and I open my eyes slowly. I saw her on my right side, and Erwin, my other friend and doctor, on my left. Nurses were at the end of the bed, with needles and other things at the ready. “There are those silver eyes!" She shouted happily, everyone seemed to sigh and smile a little more. "Now I need to you blink once for yes and show me how much pain you are in. Alright?” I blinked for once, though it was very hard too.

“How much pain are you in? Don’t lie.. I know you like to hide it.” I showed Erwin 8 fingers, and then flipped him off. “Well at least we know you are still in there. You took off your mask to talk to Eren?" I raised an eyebrow. "The boy.” He pointed to the boy, who was now sitting up and talking to a nurse. Blink, “You were yelling at him?” Blink. “Just like when you fist had a roommate? You were angry?” Blink.

“Alright that’s good just wanted to know what was happening and that you weren’t doing it on purpose.” I gave hanji the finger also. “He he, alright you can go to sleep now if you like we are just going to be talking to Eren a little bit.” I blinked twice and squeezed her hand. “You don’t wanna go to sleep?” Blink, “You just were about to pass out…." I shrug, "Okay that’s alright. ” One nurse walked out and the others followed quickly. Erwin ruffled my hair and walked over with Hanji to the boy. When Hanji touched his shoulder, he flinched and looked scared to death. 

"It's okay, we are the doctors that are going to help you." He nodded, Hanji kept her hand on his shoulder.

“Alright…. I’m Doctor Smith, and that is Doctor Zoe. You came in the ER about 4 hours ago, You randomly fainted in work today. Now we made sure that you didn’t have any brain damage and you didn’t which was good. We also ran some test and took a few more scans. Everything looks fine, but when we look at your brain scan again. We found something…” He stopped for a second, " We found a large mass on the left side of your brain, and that's why you can't see…. Now we believe that this mass is a large tumor in your brain. It’s small enough that we can remove it, but if we leave it in there for longer than a week or two, I’m afraid that it will be too late. I’m very sorry… I’m sure you have been though a great deal. I have seen your family medical history….. I’ll give you some time to think about it.” Erwin left, but Hanji stayed behind. It seemed like Eren and her both had something thing on their minds. Hanji spoke up first…

“Eren? Hey if you are concerned about Levi, don't be. This isn’t the first and I’m sure not the last time Levi’s has been through something like that. Yes, it probably hurts like hell but he can push through it. He might be giving you glares for the next hour though…..” Damn Right I will…. That brat almost killed me, Okay maybe it’s a little my fault. Nah…… all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter! I wanted to write this next chapter this time next week, but i had a crap ton of free time today so I just did it today. I'm happy that a few of you liked my last chapter. I'm going to keep trying to kept the whole story on topic, and fix my grammar and spelling. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Since Eren was blind, Hanji explained the room looked, how she looked like. She also explained that if i ever wanted to talk to the brat, I would actually have to speak to him. Before Hanji even sat down to talk to Eren again, I made her remove the tube. She happily took it out for me. “Okay Eren, any questions about anything?” 

“Um, Did someone contact my friends about the whole thing?” He asked.

“Yes we called the emergency phone number that was listed in your medical records. A very nice man said that your friend Armin, would visit you tomorrow after work.” He seemed to smile even brighter at the name. I rolled my eyes and closed them for a little bit. It was only 2:37, but i was exhausted from my medicine still. “Levi you missed lunch, do you want anything? Same with you Eren?” I shook my head, i wasn’t hungry. 

“Sure, I’m kinda hungry anyways.” Hanji told a nurse to go get him some food and sat down on a chair, “Hey doctor Zoe?”

“Just call me Hanji, you don’t have to be so formal. We are all friends here!” 

“Okay…. Um how long do you think this thing will take to kill me?” That was a strange question to ask. Hanji hesitated for a minute, probably debating on tell the damn brat or not. “I mean, i just wanna know how much longer i have left.”

“Erwin isn’t sure yet. It may take a few weeks, months, or even a few hours. We will know when we take another scan on your brain soon, I think we are taking one tomorrow afternoon! Anyways! I wanna know more about you! You are so cute and i love your eyes!” She started to fawn over Eren, yelling and shouting about “How cute he was”. I zoned out after a while, I don’t really care for the brat backstory, not one bit. He seemed fascinated about everything that   
hanji told him. 

“Really you guys are 10 years older than me? It doesn’t seem like that at all. You guys look like 2-3 years older not 10” I heard, Hanji giggled.

“Yep a full 10 years…. it’s because Levi’s so short that’s why.” Idiot the boy can’t even see us.

“He’s blind shit face, he can’t see how tall i am.” I replied quietly. No one heard me, so they just kept talking about random shit. Hanji mentioned me a few times, i yelled at her a few times for it too. I’m not a damn book, and don’t feel like starting today. When the food arrived, Eren ate, and so did Hanji, there wasn’t silence that i was hopping for. Nope, Hanji was shouting and yelling with food in her food. It was fucking disgusting.

“Hanji stop talking with your mouth full…. It’s fucking.. disgusting.” She shakes her head and continues to talk to Eren. I so wish i could go over there and slap her, maybe then she will have some common sense, and manners. I told a death breath and tried to ignore them again, but someone spoke up.

“Hey Levi, Are you an only child? I haven’t heard anyone come to visit you today” He had to fucking ask didn’t he, couldn’t just keep his damn mouth shut.

“Um, Eren?” Hanji started out, “ Levi’s siblings died in a car crash, along with his mother; a few years back. He isn’t an only child, they just passed a long time ago…” The brat paused and a hurt look grew on his face. 

“O-oh…. I’m so-”

“I don’t want your fucking pity. So don’t even try it, you didn’t even know them so don’t apologize.” I snap at him, he looked in my direction and nodded.

“Soooo…………. New subject?” I chuckled at his failed attempt to change the subject to a less depressing one. Hanji gasped and dropped the rest of her lunch on the ground. Then… She started to dance……………. I’m not joking, I have no clue why; but she got up and started to dance around the room.

“Eren this is great!” She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “You made Levi laugh! Do you know how amazing that is?!!” She was excited, because i fucking laughed. That’s it????

“No… I don’t. Why is it so amazing?” Eren, was as confused as i was. Shit face on the other hand, was laughing her ass off like Eren just made a joke.

“I haven’t heard Levi laugh in years! It’s been so long!” She yelled again, her laughing stopped as she saw Eren smile brightly. “Aw!” She hugged him into a death lock, “ You are so adorable!” Eren struggled to get her off; but we he realized that he couldn’t, he gave up. He hugged back instead, and smiled proudly. Like he just won a fucking medal for making me laugh. What’s so damn great about me laughing at the brat? I don’t get her at all.

“Well i’m glad i can be some use to you guys, maybe I can make Levi smile sometime?” I clicked my tongue, yeah right. Keep trying brat. 

“Hey what’s going on in here?” Erwin appeared in the door, he didn’t have his white coat on but he still had a nice shirt on and a few files in hand. 

“Eren here, made Levi laugh!” Hanji exclaimed, she finally let go and ran to Erwin. They hugged, and cheered a little bit. “Isn’t that great news Erwin?”

“Yes, that's amazing news, The best I've heard all day! Nice job kid.” Eren shrugged a little. Erwin checked up on me, and then Eren. “Well everything looks fine, not what we want, but you're both still stable. which to all of us is still amazing news. My shift is over, so i’m going to head home, but Hanji if anything happens then page me.” She nodded, He patted Eren on the shoulder, and ruffled my hair. ‘What is his obsession with my hair?!?’ I screamed in my head, i fix my hair so it was perfect and flipped him off as he left. 

“Well then, now that eyebrows is off the clock. Levi do you wanna go to the place?” I nodded, Since i am never allowed to go outside, I came up with my own little place to see the outside world. She rolled me out on a wheeled chair and to the elevators. Some doctors and nurses stopped to look, or even wave. Hanji waved back, with a smile that made them continue. One of the doctors that was passing, tried to stop us…. It was a pain.

“Doctor Zoe! What are you doing? The patient is in critical condition, He isn’t supposed to leave his room!” He argued.

“Okay then you can sit in his room, on that bed for 4 years, with no outside contact. Then tell me if he can or can’t leave his room for an hour.” The man's mouth hung open, he closed it quickly and straightened up. He stepped to the side and Hanji continued to the elevator. We got in and Hanji pushed the top floor, she also punched in her card. The elevator started its journey to the top floor of the hospital. She rolled me out when the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. We stopped at huge, and very clean windows. From this high up you could see the whole city. It was dark outside,but all the building lights were on. It was breathtaking, I never think i can get enough of it. 

“Amazing…..” I comment breathless.

Hanji puts a hand on my shoulder and gives it a little squeeze. “Always is,..... Sorry about Eren’s question today.” She was talking about him asking about my brother and sister. I shrug and continue to look at the view. I don’t know how long we were actually there, but when Hanji saw that my eyes were drooping, she knew it was time to go back. When we got back, Eren was asleep. Hanji helped me back into bed and made sure i was comfortable. “Good night shorty, I’m on call all night if you can’t sleep. Just have a nurse page me if you need something.” I nodded.

As soon as she left i let out a sigh, today has been one of those days. The ones that fly by quickly, but are also the ones that cause the most pain. Not physical pain, but emotional and mental. A day like today sticks in your mind, making you think of things that you wanted to keep locked away forever. Guess that didn’t happen…. I wanted to forget the accident and tell myself that my siblings were fine; that they were just busy with school and family. But my heart ached every time I thought about it. You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to your heart. With that I drifted off into sleep, that my body needed.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! new chapter out! sorry it's been taking a little while for me to put something out. New chapter will be in at the end of this week! I've gotta take exams so it'll be on Saturday or Sunday.

"Levi?" I turned my head away from the window. Hanji was standing in the doorway, looking pretty upset at me. "What are you doing up? You were supposed to be asleep...” As she walks over to me, I shrug a little. Sleep has been drifting farther and farther away from me, with every passing day. "Well how long have you been up? I swear that your were sleeping after I left you." She wrote some things down; and after checking my vitals, making sure my fluid bag was still good, as I shrugged my shoulders. Hanji made her way over to Eren's bed after she finished, my eyes followed but stopped back at the window. "Eren didn't wake you, did he?" 

"No..."

"That's good, sleep i guess isn't one of your strong suits. Don't worry, when you get better and you get a new set of lungs. You will be able to sleep again, or at least better than now. So don't worry about get rest now, who need it anyhow. I survive on a few cups of coffee every hour!” She acts like that's totally healthy for her. One day she is going to drop to the floor and sleep a year of her life away. I ignored Hanji as she started to talk about one of her earlier patients that died earlier today. I kind of felt sorry for them, they have a doctor like Hanji. All she does is talk about everything.

The lights on the buildings outside, seemed to start to turn off as the night went by, and the morning started to approach. I ignored hanji the whole time she was in the room, I never even knew she left, until the door of the room opened again, and i saw that the sun was rising over the building tops. This time it wasn't Hanji; it was a blonde haired boy, a boy with two different hair colors and one with dark hair and freckles. They stayed quiet as the came in. 

"Is Eren in this room?" I just pointed to his sleeping figure on the bed. He looked over at the brat and smiled. "How is he?" He whispered, the two others walked silently over to him. I made a so, so movement with my hand, hoping that he would get it. Luckily, he did perfectly.

"He's blind, so be careful.... waking him." I spoke as quietly as i possibly could. The coconut head nodded and headed over to the others. I watched as he shakes the shit head awake.

"Eren, wake up...... We are here to visit you." 

"Five more minutes mom...." He groaned, the blonde giggled and the two hair colored boy smirked. 

"Eren...... Wake up already." He tried again.

"No..........." The shit head rolled over to the opposite wall and covered up himself with his sheets. "I'm not going to school, if that horse-face is there."

"Hey! Shitface walk up!" The boy with the strange hair yelled at Eren. Eren instantly shot up and tried to look around. "Finally.” He sighed.

"Horse face?" Eren groans and rubs his head a bit.

"Yea shitface it's me, how you holding up?"

"I'm in the hospital, blind, by myself and I have brain tumors. What do you think? Now Jean, Marco wouldn't be able to get you here?" Eren snaps back at them, "Who else is with you? I'm sure you were dragged by...... Marco.... and." is blonde friend touches his shoulder. "Armin...”

"Hey bud, I missed you. How'd you sleep?" Armin ruffled the brat’s hair and sat down. 

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me so much. I spelt well for once, don't have to listen to the neighbors banging all night long. Finally, some peaceful sleep, instead of moans. Stop acting like I'm going to die in the next few days.Hey Jean, what's with you and Marco? I can feel that you two are...... all flirty flirty." 

'How and he feel? He doesn't have a fucking sixth sense. This brat is the strangest.' I roll my eyes as Jean and the freckled one, or Marco start to fidget where they stand. I chuckle a little, they were like children.

"So.... How's the hospital life?" Armin asks, Eren shrugs.

"Pretty good I guess, I almost made Levi die when I first woke up. I've got a crazy Doctor name Hanji, I haven't really heard, or been anywhere. I'm basically laying in bed the whole day, but the Doctors told me that they will be checking up every now and then." 

They chatted about everything, work, people, more work, and music, literally everything you could imagine. I would have yelled at them, but I was too weak to use my voice again. As I laid there, I listened to their conversation and watched some shitty TV show. No one paid attention to it so I continued. Eren and his friends chatted for a while, it was a few minutes until they went dead silent. 

"I don't know if I want them out Armin...." I turned my head, Eren's head was down and everyone was looking at him shocked. "They wouldn't bother me so much."

"Eren! You're going to waste away in this hospital then!" Blondie yelled at him, the brat didn't even flinch. I guess he was expecting them to yell at him, tell him to get up off his ass and get it done. "You are giving up, you never give up." 

"Well maybe I'm tired of trying so hard, this is my life last time I checked. Levi has been in here for who know how long!" They looked at me, you had to drag me into it didn't you. "Uh Levi? How long have you been in here exactly?" I held up four fingers,

"4" Horse face told him, "4 weeks?" I shook my head, "4 months, 4 years?" I nodded, Blondie gasped. 

"Eren you really want to be in here for four years. You won't be able to do anything again. You will be laying on that same bed, every morning, day and night. You won't go outside, run around, and have fun again.... Do you really want that?" He shook his head slowly, some friend he has. 

"SHORTY! BRIGHT EYES!" Hanji bursts through the door. She squealed when she saw everyone. "You have such cute friends! I could just eat you up!" She pinched Armin’s cheeks. "Anyways, I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave. These two." She pointed at Eren and I, "Need to be given medicine and you can be in here for that." 

"Okay, will take to you later Eren. I might visit tomorrow, or tonight." Blondie kissed his forehead, and left with everyone else. 

"Alright boys, Eren all you have to do is sit still and relax. The chemo will kick in, in about 10 minutes. It'll make you feel sick but I'm sure you'll be alright. Levi has been through this many times and only have thrown up twice." He chuckles but nods. 

Eren went first, she poked the needle into his arm and taped it down. Once she knew it was safe and the bag was dripping, she set me up. Doing the same thing, but patting me on the head a little bit. "I'll get you some tea. Eren would you like something to drink?" 

"Water please." She nodded and Ruffles my hair once more, before exiting with her clip board. "Levi what's it like sitting in the hospital all these years?" He asked me.

I sighed, but removed my oxygen mask from my mouth, "Lonely, quiet. Very boring at times." I placed it back on and closed my eyes. Hanji was always right with this chemo treatment, it was a bitch to my stomach. The only thing that could settle it was black tea, with milk and no sugar. Just the way I liked it to be.

"Oh, well at least you're still living." He sighed, "I wouldn't mind a carefree life like this though. No work, no bills to pay until you're let go." 

I chuckled at his comment, "Yea 4 years of treatment, and I've got a shitty ton of bills to pay now."

"Yea, hey what did you do before all this?" I reopened my eyes, no way will I be able to relax. 

"Worked in the Freedom Inc." 

"What?!" He gasped, "You worked there! No way! That's so cool, where in the building did you work?"

"Brat I owned part of it, I'm in a partnership with the other Doctor. We created the company when we were in college. It's a big hit in the modeling business." He chuckles but nods quickly.

"Did you do any modeling?" 

"Yea a little, but then as my career in modeling hit off the cancer started to show....." I took a death breath of oxygen, "Erwin had a degree in medicine and was already being a doctor as a side job. So he got a job here, and.....requested to work and cure me." I placed the marks back on, Eren got the silence as a message. That I needed to stop, he stared blankly at the ceiling. 

"That must be hard, if you still run the company. You should have the money to pay all the bills and continuing living in a house right."

"Yea well my house is a mansion really, big and lonely. Just like this life in the hospital. Besides Hanji you know......"

"Speak of the devil, where is she? I'm thirsty and feeling sick." I chuckled again. 

"Yep deal with it. She'll be another 20 minutes I believe."


	4. Chapter 4

It's only been 10 minutes since Hanji left to get us something to drink, I knew she would be another 15 minutes or so. Eren didn't understand that; apparently he was dying of thirst, and was threatening to puke all over the floor unless she came now. I don't wanna be in the same room as him if he gets sick, so i prayed that she would hurry her ass up."Hanji! Hurry up!" Eren screamed out. He clutched his stomach, 'he pukes I'm running out. I don't give a rats ass if my lung give out.' I told myself. All of a sudden the door softly opened. Erwin was walking in the room, Hanji was right behind him with cups in her hand. She also had a pitcher full of water I'm assuming.

"Okay, i got you guys something to drink!" Eren sighed and reached out in front of him. Erwin gave him his glass, and Hanji set my tea on my tray. She changed out my oxygen mask, for the nose piece. When i was set up, i grabbed my tea and happily sipped it. Eren chugged his down like he hasn't had a drink of water in ages. "Slow down their Eren, you're going choke." Erwin chuckled at him and shook his head.

"Hanji took forever to get something to drink, i was dying of thirst over here." He set his water down and Erwin refilled it. As soon as he was done Eren chugged that one too. I rolled my eyes and slowly savored my tea. Just the way I liked it, black tea. "So any new news on things?" the brat asked. 

"Nope, nothing really new. I did have a patient puke all over themselves for no reason. It was funny, she was screaming afterwards. We had to have a bunch of nurses scrub her down like three times, because she kept puking on herself." i set down my tea and tried to to imagine what she just said.

"thanks for ruining my appetite for me Shitty glasses." I commented, she smiled at me and giggled a little bit. "Nasty....."

"Yea no kidding, not something i wanted to picture right now. Anyways, "Eren you have a brain scan to do today; and Levi you have a MRI today."Erwin handed me a clipboard to sign, I didn't even read the thing. I signed it and basically threw it back, "Eren your friends Grandfather signed for the permission on the scan."

Eren sighed and set down his glass. "Of course. Not like I have a choice..." He stared in front of him. Not like he could see anything. "Whatever, what time is it?"

"In two hours, at 2:45." He nodded slowly. "Levi you have yours at 1:30."

"Don't really give a fuck." Honestly, I haven't given two shits about all the scans and surgeries that I've had. They were supposed to help me, some did. Some almost killed me on the table, Erwin says that my soul is too stubborn to die. Does it look like i wanna go though all of this over and over again. I would rather be die right now, but nope. I die faster from all the radiation then the lung cancer, even if i was cured then i wouldn't last long. Maybe a few years at the most; I wouldn't marry or date anyone. No shitty person would, deal with me wanting everything to be clean. Plus, I have cancer!

Erwin and Hanji left, Eren and I sat in silence. He stared out in front of him, frowning every so often and narrowing his eyes. I guessed that he was thinking too hard, or he thought that if he tried hard enough he could see. Didn't think the brat could get any dumber. I sipped my tea once more, then set it back down. "Hey Levi....."

"hmm?" I replied lazily. He went silent again, frowning at the wall once again. "Did the wall make you upset? Last time i checked it couldn't talk."

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about something. Um, Do you really think that the scans and the surgery will be better than being in here for the rest of my life."

".... I can't and won't make that choice for you. It's your life not mine. I'd rather not have to waste my life away in this bed. I'm not going to choose what you do. Take the damn surgery, I don't care."

"Okay......" That was the last thing he said for awhile. He closed his eyes at one point and fell asleep. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for the time being. I looked towards the brat, he looked peaceful sleeping. I am imagined him outside with his shit friends, without the brain cancer without being blind. Then it snapped back to him sleeping on the hospital bed. Guess cancer just ruins lives, more than friends, and shitty jobs. Damn.... 

The brat most of the time before my scan, he only woke up as they were unhooking me and getting me into a wheelchair, but he was half asleep so he didn't know what was happening. Hanji meet me half way down to my MRI scan. Dismissing the nurse that was pushing me; she start to wheel me down to the scan room. "Just another simple scan, i'm sure you are already used to it by now." she stated as we got through the doors. 

"You know if you guys keep doing all these radiation test, i'm going to die of radiation poisoning faster than this lung cancer." Erwin was already behind the protective glass, typing away at the computer, Hanji helped me on the scan bed and helped me get comfortable. when she was done, she push the button and it slid in. 

"Okay Levi, you know the drill. Keep still and it will be over soon. Don't fall asleep like last time, we are going to need you to hold your breath in a few minutes, if we can get the picture clear." Erwin told me on the intercom. 

I rolled my eyes, "Great, not like it's the fucking hardest thing for me to do right now." He chuckled and apologized, telling me it was all for the scan and to save my life. I laid back, and stared at the top of the MRI scanner. Classical Music was softly playing in the background, to try and calm anyone down. It was nice, but I'll probably fall asleep if I pay attention to it too much. My brain went off to a different world as I continued to stare at the ceiling. I thought of my mother, and of my adoptive brother and sister. Not the greatest thing to think of, but they were the only thing on my mind, since the brat brought it up the other day. 

"Levi?" Hanji's voice came on.

"What shit head?"

"Never mind, please hold your breath for a few seconds." I sucked in a breath and held it for a few seconds. Then let it out, I was panting but the oxygen that was feeding my lungs soon flew through the tube to my nose. "Great! we got the photo. We can get you out in a second. We are just going to check the images." Closing my eyes, I put all my focus on the music. Paying attention to the different instruments as they played the beautiful piece. I felt the table moving, and saw that Erwin was pulling me out. 

"That hour flew by quickly didn't?" He questioned, I raised an eyebrow. Really? It's been an hour? 

"I guess, it only feels like it's been a few minutes."

"Nope. It's been like an hour and a half. Eren should just be getting to his scan so I'm going to have Hanji bring you back; while I run over to the brain scanner. I was put in the wheelchair again, Hanji came out with the scan sheets in her hands. She placed them in my lap and told me not to look at them. Erwin held open the doors and hanji pushed me though, when we were out he race down a different hall and disappeared. As i was wheeled back, Hanji chatted up a storm, we were back in the room and she was still telling a "short story." I was lifted to my bed, while she kept talking about useless crap. The brats bed was empty since he was at his scan still, so it would just be me when Shitty glasses left. Knowing her she didn't leave at first, nope she continued to talk away. 

'I wish the world would end so she would stop talking....' I told myself. 

"Levi! Are you paying any attention at all? I was saying that he put a beaver in his pants! Like who would do that. I wonder if it bite him and if he would go insane-." Blah, blah .......blah! 

"Shitty glasses, if you keep talking i won't be afraid to rip out your tongue and throw it out the window! Shut the hell up, go work with all your patients, aren't there people dying right now. Besides me!" She smiled, and ruffled my hair.

"Aw shorty! I'll go check on my other patients just to make you make you happy. I'll be right back!" She ran out quickly, I sighed when silence reached my ears. Finally had some alone time to myself, I missed it. I closed my eyes.

"Nope, I haven't ever found the one yet, I did date once though. But he was an ass, it was the horse looking boy that came in earlier. He was a jackass and told me that he would rather have someone else. I was fine with it." It was quickly ruined, my the brat and eyebrows coming in. Eren was on a wheel chair and Erwin had the scan under his arm. 

"Hello Levi." Erwin said. I waved him off.

"Hi Levi!" Eren smiled brightly at me.

"Hi." My voice told him that I was annoyed but he ignored it and kept on smiling. 

"So what are we going to do now?" He asked, he placed his hand on the bed and hopped up. "More scans, laying in bed, more test?" 

"Nope, well not for you any ways. I have to run test with that one. But he can stay in the room as we run them, you are lucky and get to sit her all day long. Simple and easy." I chuckle, he's got easy.... Not lot his dying.


End file.
